<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>斯德哥尔摩 by JIUXIXI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061169">斯德哥尔摩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUXIXI/pseuds/JIUXIXI'>JIUXIXI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUXIXI/pseuds/JIUXIXI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>①金钱组，<br/>让他们互攻！？？我保证！<br/>有囚/🈲、情💛色描写，🔞谢谢！</p>
<p>②情节不会很多，可能失去阅读耐心。</p>
<p>③我水平太菜，写不出我想要的感觉，也没有按照事具体地实体现这种病症。</p>
<p>Lofter@九爔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金钱组, 阿尔弗雷德/王耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>斯德哥尔摩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我已见过银河，但我只爱一颗星。✨</p>
<p>………………………………………………………………………………<br/>
</p>
<p>      阿尔弗雷德不是生而喜欢征服，但莫名地，他对于掌控有一种可怕的偏执。<br/>
如果说悲剧就是把美撕碎给人看，他宁亲手把玫瑰一瓣瓣碾碎。<br/>
他不觉得这样有何不妥 ——大人只看利弊，小孩才分对错。</p>
<p>      遇见王耀之前，阿尔弗雷德对于“瓷”的理解还只停留在让亚瑟赞不绝口的器具上，对此印象的改变，则源于王耀。<br/>
他想他是忘不掉遇见东方美人的那一天的，哦抱歉，先请允许他描述一下那难忘的一天:那天的天气糟糕透顶，云层均匀平铺，阳光不如晴天那么明朗，光线则是清晰中隐匿着昏沉。即使他不像他那位英国的粗眉毛表哥一样那么在意天气，也忍不住想要说出一句“What a f***ing day！”<br/>
但同时他又庆幸自己那在狗屁天气下出了门，在见到王耀的第一眼后，阿尔弗雷德就切身体会到了“只可意会，不可言传”，他甚至还记得自己口中不受控制地感叹了一句“Gee！”</p>
<p>     东方美人细腻的肌理中透着瓷感的白，有瓷的光泽，却比瓷更加温润，借着浑浊的光线，可见王耀的瞳孔中反射出虹膜琥珀似的鎏金。 亚洲人的颧骨前进度更高，却因此被误作“面部缺少了应该凸显出来的东西”，但王耀骨骼却生得平衡巧妙，是藏着危险的清澈柔和。<br/>
西方的宝石较之东方的瓷，果真是“致难同”，他这么想。</p>
<p>        那么......如瓷般冰冷美丽的耀，你会像瓷器一样易碎吗？这是平生第一次，那么想驯养一个人呢。<br/>
这是个危险的想法，阿尔弗雷德深知这点，但他同时觉得这和他曾经饲养过得美洲豹差不多。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德曾驯养过两头美洲豹，当然，喜欢归喜欢，在其中一头试图反扑的时候，他一枪崩了它，另一头也因此安分了许多。<br/>
所以他顺理成章地认为，得到这瓷美人，只会比驯养狮子更轻易些。况且 ——“岌岌可危”且固步自封的家族已是现成，群狼环伺又自顾不暇，他又有什么权利拒绝本hero呢？</p>
<p>       瞧瞧，东方人的骄矜自持被锁在金丝笼里也没有被打破。不肯弯下脊梁就碾碎他的骄傲，浑身是刺就磨尽他的爪牙，对于美人这种冷漠的态度，阿尔弗雷德有的是经验和耐心。<br/>
“驯养征服的过程可比结果有意思多了。”</p>
<p>       目光所及之处，阿尔觉得上帝太过偏爱王耀，阴霾暧/昧的暖光下王耀裸/露出的肌肤依旧白如瓷，使得那尚未痊愈的血痕与淤青都平生美感，红白的强烈对比让人想起些旖/旎风光。<br/>
但是——“你没有心的吗？”阿尔极想质问。王耀只是慢慢看向他，仿佛十分不上心似地，眯了眯眼，“你觉得呢。”<br/>
阿尔弗雷德觉得这问句的陈述语气太过挑衅，心中腾生起烦躁，随即转念道:“亲爱的耀，你不会傻到不明白自己阶下囚的处境，那么为什么，还要这样倔强地自讨苦吃呢，嗯？”<br/>
大多数时候，回答阿尔弗雷德的是沉默，或许是被折磨地失尽力气，又或是不屑，王耀连一个眼神都不会施舍自己。<br/>
看看，是“施舍”而不是别的词，hero的耐心都快要耗尽了。但每当王耀注目，必是直视——那种寒潭一样的冷漠，哦，还有毫不掩饰的不屑与挑衅。</p>
<p>       “我不喜欢仰视别人。”<br/>
“可你身处下位。”<br/>
“两者没有关系。”<br/>
“就没有不得不的时候？”<br/>
王耀眼中泛起浅浅的、戏谑的笑意，''年轻人不要总是抱着不切实际的幻想，''<br/>
倒是应了王耀‘’年轻人‘’的说辞，阿尔弗雷德险些压不住眉间的怒意。“你这是在一语双关吗？”<br/>
“如果你非要这样想。”</p>
<p>       又是这样，明明自己才是掌握主动权的一方，却每次都被压制地无路可退，连平日里趾高气扬的那撮呆毛都塌了几分。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德名为冷静的弦只剩下可怜的中间一点还勉强地连在一起，眼中的蓝燃起不明的黯色，附身捉住阴影中优美的下颌，带着颓败的怒意咬上快要褪色的柔软蔷薇。<br/>
王耀欲躲，下巴却被人钳制住，刺痛过后两人唇间有带着血腥味的液体被强势地摩擦开来。<br/>
这人属狗的吗？不知轻重。<br/>
“艹，你……”王耀的问候还没出口就湮没在唇齿间，只留尾音在抗议。<br/>
以其人之道，还治其人之身。王耀自知躲不过，便直接启齿咬下去。<br/>
“嘶……”阿尔弗雷德眼底愈黯，钳制着王耀下颌的手收紧了几分，“你别忘了，有人的弟弟妹妹还再外面等着他们的大哥回去呢。”<br/>
闻言，王耀阴晦不明的神情令阿尔弗雷德愉悦不少，不顾自己同样被咬出血的伤口，另一只空闲的手极具挑/逗意味地慢慢把柔软唇瓣上的鲜红抹开，这下，自己心爱的蔷薇的颜色愈发艳丽了。</p>
<p>        牙尖嘴利的小兽太过攻击性，不适合圈养，必要时，得让小兽吃点苦头，认清现实。</p>
<p>        “倒不如先管好自己，少做些谋/杀/袭/击一类与自己‘英雄’形象不符的事情。”委婉的东方人不想把这份含蓄一视同仁地留给阿尔弗雷德这样的“scum of capitalism“。<br/>
“哦？耀，你这是在讽刺我不够坦荡吗？那么试问你这么多年手上又比我干净多少？”阿尔弗雷德松开王耀的下颌，把方才弄乱的鸦黑发丝温柔地别在耳后，转身离去。<br/>
“呵，我比你坦荡干净的可太多了。”<br/>
阿尔弗雷德微微顿了顿脚步，继续前进，直至没入黑暗，消失在在王耀的视野中。</p>
<p>*<br/>
神说，要有光。<br/>
我明明已经拥有了50颗星，我明明见过了银河，为什么还如此执着于一件瓷器？<br/>
我本以为我50颗星已经足够闪耀，但为何你只五颗星的光便足以灼灼燎原，如同芳心纵火犯一样让我忍不住去探寻它的根源与美丽。<br/>
抛开彼此的身份，曾经，年轻的美/利/坚大甜心很想和王耀来一场“星河滚烫，你是人间理想”的“盛世告白”，但依王耀那煞风景的性子，指不定会回拒一句“星河滚烫，烫死人间理想”之类的话。</p>
<p>        五千年来，这只老狐狸，到底有没有动过情？<br/>
白月光也好，朱砂痣也好，hero要让狐狸明白——那些清冷的、热烈的都属于过去，而狐狸眼前的阿尔弗雷德才属于未来。<br/>
“Yao,I'll show you that the future belongs only to Alfred,the true hero.”<br/>
金丝笼里的夜莺，总有开口唱歌的那一天。</p>
<p>*<br/>
“你就打算这样一直囚/禁着我吗？”许是水分摄入太少的缘故，王耀的声音有略带撕裂的沙哑。<br/>
“Honey，不要把话说的那么难听嘛，你看，你想吃什么、喝什么我都能答应你。都过去那么久了，你都没有对hero产生一点点的爱意吗？Black tea or green tea？”不等王耀回答，阿尔弗雷德自顾自地泡着绿茶，动作甚是娴熟。<br/>
王耀微微摇了摇腕上的金属链条，清脆的泠泠声响令阿尔弗雷德愉悦不少，“都限制人身自由了，有必要用情爱做理由吗？”<br/>
听到王耀的讽刺，阿尔弗雷德转而深情地望向他的珍宝“Honey，你要明白，这一切都是因为我爱你。”<br/>
“可你的喜欢我来说是一种折磨。”<br/>
“如果你不想这样，你也可以去尝试着喜欢我，你们中国，不是有一个词叫甘之如饴吗？”阿尔弗雷德的手摩挲着王耀的下巴，反光的镜片遮住眸中的情绪，“喜欢是比讨厌更难隐藏的情绪，讨厌可以装作若无其事，但喜欢却会从眼睛里露出来。”<br/>
“那你真是个讨厌鬼。”头偏向一边，王耀不想看见阿尔弗雷德——无时无刻不在提醒自己有多矛盾的魔鬼。<br/>
该恨他吗？家族的危机无可避免，光鲜的外表下是几近腐烂的朽木，但阿尔弗雷德的推波助澜也是事实。可是为什么，自己还会快要溺死在金发甜心眼中的蓝，而自己，就像一个漩涡流水中的一叶扁舟，只能无力地越陷越深。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德用看猎物的目光怜惜地审视着王耀“Honey,你看你喉咙都哑了，我会心疼的。”<br/>
“呵。”带着轻浮的尾音，王耀重新看向金色睫毛下带着黯光的蓝色漩涡，眼中的鎏金光泽也在黄昏的碎光下旋转成圈，不断地环绕、环绕。<br/>
然后呢？透过窗帘的光把房间里的空气催化成液体， 缠绵地流动、缠绕，混着绿茶的气味把这场即将到来的忄生/事修饰成高雅而平常的行为。<br/>
温度，温度刚刚合适，不会冷，只会在情人的如胶似漆中不断攀升。<br/>
光线，光线暧/昧地恰好，不会明亮地强调羞耻，也不会昏暗地看不清动情的欲望——这是多么重要的情调。<br/>
即使是做/愛，兩人也要較勁地比個高下来，本该激情缠绵的湿吻加入了不少齿贝间的磕磕碰碰，四瓣唇间勉强留出可以供给空气的缝隙，舌尖相互追逐盘旋，啧啧水声是催/情的声波，指腹与身体的摩擦是滑动的火柴，无声地——引，燃，理，智。<br/>
有时候，追究是谁先点燃这把火没有多大意义，是吗？在欲/望来临的时候，身体的每一个细胞都会叫嚣——我要、给我，用最简单的词表达最原始的渴望，哪怕是不顾后果的。<br/>
指尖划过的地方没有留下痕迹，但仿佛微量电流有方向地“横冲直撞”，酥麻、疼痒，吞噬现实的意志，放大极乐的快感。<br/>
让年轻的肌肤相互摩擦，让血液向所有能产生快感的部位流淌，让世界只留下彼此，让我只拥有你。</p>
<p>         哦，脱下这累赘的遮挡布料吧。<br/>
我喜欢你穿着衬衫的干净模样。<br/>
我喜欢你穿着衬衫的败类模样。<br/>
Now——only bought this shirt so you could take it off,take it off (Ah～ha～ha～ha)（买下这件衬衫，只为等你亲手把它褪下。）〖注①〗<br/>
王耀灵巧的手指十分麻利地脱下阿尔弗雷德的衣服，随意扔在地上，然后，顺着阿尔弗雷德的脊椎线，当做手稿似的，一路向下、向下——不再是轻轻地而是带着些许力度地向下涂鸦。<br/>
感受到受力变化，未经情事的美/利/坚小英雄觉得自己是一把干柴，带有力度的摩擦终于点燃了这把火。<br/>
但是，毛毛躁躁的年轻人似乎对如何清门熟路地让情人对自己坦诚相待有些不在行。<br/>
F***，耀这衣服怎么这么难脱。阿尔弗雷德决定用更加粗暴有效的方式开解决自己在这种事情上的生疏。<br/>
感受到对方的懊恼情绪与手上慌乱粗糙的动作，王耀一声轻笑闷在胸腔，手上动作愈重。<br/>
触到王耀胸膛的阿尔弗雷德真真切切地感受到了这声轻笑的低沉质感，不禁觉得脉搏更加嚣张地跳动。</p>
<p>         “啪嗒——呲啦——……”<br/>
“咔哒！”<br/>
扣子飞出去掉落，衣料随之被撕裂。<br/>
另一只金属链条也上了锁。</p>
<p>          目光重新汇聚，暖色调的得意对上冷色调的惊诧。<br/>
感受到手腕上冰凉的触感，阿尔弗雷德停下手上的活儿，抬起手臂摇了摇，“think it's more stimulating to lock both up？”<br/>
五千年的老狐狸露出真正心满意足的笑容，像那日阿尔弗雷德一样，用手指抹过对方因亲吻而红润带水光的下唇。<br/>
被这样明目张胆地暗示，美/利/坚甜心的两颊浮上了少女指甲盖儿那样的嫩粉。</p>
<p>          王耀转而跪立在床上，双手带着那金色软发的主人仰视自己，“not both,”他亲了一下那汪快要化成水的蓝色，“now only you.”</p>
<p>          ！王耀何时从自己身上偷来了钥匙？阿尔弗雷德的内心如同吃了过期汉堡，还是少加了番茄酱的那种。</p>
<p>        年轻人性子易怒，多说无益，不如用行动堵住预料之内的粗口。一句不雅之词就这么硬生生扼杀在声带，中和于唇齿间。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德觉得形势不太妙，一时大意还是被老狐狸算计了，不过主动权终究还会回到hero手里，在当下，及时行乐才是最优选。<br/>
同床异梦，各怀鬼胎也不过如此。<br/>
但这并不影响这对情人交流欲望。<br/>
两人难得地没有发挥兽性把亲吻变成撕咬，阿尔弗雷德主动结束了这个用来平息怒意的吻 ，微微挑了挑眉，“Mr.China，这种事情上，还是交给我吧，美/利/坚可不想——以，大，欺，小。” 说到最后四个字时，小英雄坏心眼地用膝盖蹭了蹭情人两腿间的尽头，暗示意味深长。<br/>
王耀果断踹开对方不安分的腿，毫不客气地在阿尔弗雷德的相同部位狠狠撸了一把，端着一本正经的神色给年轻人科普:“NO（一氧化氮）水平和有效大小的最优值可是在黄/种/人这里”〖注②〗<br/>
“所以，不懂事的年轻人，不想体验一下前所未有的more hard、more comfortable？”强人所难未免不符合中华民族的仁爱原则，所以，就选择直接做到对方认同好了。<br/>
以德服人，以暴制暴。<br/>
不安分的手已然扣上了情绪复杂的小英雄下颌，鉴于体型差，就给小英雄点面子正入好了。</p>
<p>        城高，池深，然兵戈尖利。把握时机，伺其不备，所谓君子有所不战，战必胜也。<br/>
刺激感已经不太能吸引老年人，做爱做的事，何必急于动身？<br/>
王耀享受着阿尔弗雷德落在自己脖颈间的喘息，迎合着情人的索吻，探索开拓新的迷宫。<br/>
天旋地转，感官有种不真实的错乱，错乱的呼吸、错乱的发丝、错乱的意识——Give me all, all of you.</p>
<p>        窗外有日暮四合之势，屋里情人的气氛丝毫不受影响。忘记时间，把自己交给彼此吧。<br/>
荡秋千似的快感覆盖全身，忽高——忽低，忽快——忽慢，突然间，仿佛被施力推了一把，极速上升、上升，在那个短暂而漫长的重力平衡点上，得到最终的满足，然后违反地心引力缓缓下降，回归平静。</p>
<p>        空白过后，阿尔弗雷德的目光得以重新聚焦在那个鸦黑发丝微乱的东方人身上。若只看脸，只是额头发汗，脸颊红润，仍是一副美好的模样，唯一出卖正人君子的，大概是微微发红的眸中覆盖的暧昧爱意。<br/>
“Honey,你喜欢过我吗？”都到这份上了，老狐狸难道还会嘴硬？美/利/坚纯情小伙子眨着37°的蓝眼巴巴看着王耀。<br/>
王耀眼中的暧昧爱意温度不减:“你看，喜欢——也是可以表演出来的。”</p>
<p>       37°的蓝骤降又恢复，阿尔弗雷德眼中的情绪翻滚搅动又平息。几百年的世界第一也不是白做的，不由分说拉过王耀，“Thanks for your hospitality,now accept hero’s return.我可是知道礼尚往来的，honey.”<br/>
年轻人情绪上头，动作免不了粗暴。未成年小鬼的回礼来得突然，王耀有点担心自己的腰能否躲过浩劫。</p>
<p>       果然！“md你不会轻点儿！”<br/>
“Well,成熟的老年人不想体验一下more desirable bliss、higher frequency？”说完便顽劣地一把扯下王耀的束发带，开始正餐。<br/>
美人的墨发如丝绸披散开来，丝丝缕缕中漏出皮肤的颜色，黑白深浅相宜。眼中是瓷，无暇顾他。接下来，就让hero带你去真正极乐的伊甸园吧。<br/>
狡猾的狐狸也会落入圈套，虽然暂且不知道是不是自愿的，但现在的这种“和谐”就足够了。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德就着外面残存的黄昏开始了一些lover间的隐秘交易。〖注③〗<br/>
平稳的旋转木马对年轻人毫无吸引力，遵循能量守恒的过山车才能让人不虚此行。<br/>
音调随频率和力度的变化而变化，这是大家都知道的原理，情人的喘息或许也同理。但出乎意料地，王耀并没有像阿尔弗雷德在冲撞中预想的那样成为歌唱的夜莺，只是把舒服的轻哼圈在了喉咙里，轻轻痒痒，让阿尔弗雷德觉得有羽毛在挠自己已经躁动的心。<br/>
痛快的冲撞让刚刚的朦胧感重回感官，夹杂着极致的快感，乘着杉点乐园的“超级赛车”摆脱重力，去往此刻情人最靠近的地方。〖注④〗<br/>
但刚刚被套路过的美/利/坚甜心显然没有全情投入到驾驶过山车中，虽然有些不舍得人类本能趋向的温暖舒适，但是，为了以后能留住这令人向往的洞穴，现在还是要狠心一点的。<br/>
抛物线的极高点上，快感也如影随形达到顶峰，阿尔弗雷德看见王耀鎏金虹膜包裹的黑曜石骤然放大——因为高潮，也因为疼痛，交合处的高潮，后颈的疼痛。<br/>
柔和抽身，扶稳已经失去意识的王耀，阿尔弗雷德37°的蓝迅速降至凝固点，望着混乱不堪的美人叹了口气。<br/>
“Honey,我也不想，但你太不乖，越过了身为宠物的那条线。”隐蔽之处的药物重见天日，注射器里的液体一点点进入血管，伸手抚平东方美人微皱的眉头，阿尔弗雷德在眉心落下一吻，满意地挑了挑眉，将视线重新融入窗外的黑暗。</p>
<p>*<br/>
“不要仗着自己年轻就纵欲过度。”红茶冒出的热气中，亚瑟杂乱的眉毛揪成一团乱，不想再看阿尔弗雷德脖颈间尚未消退的痕迹。<br/>
感受到亚瑟责备的目光，阿尔弗雷德觉得未免有些小题大作，“还记得我之前养过的美洲豹吗？”<br/>
“不是被你杀了一头？你倒是也舍得下得去手。”<br/>
试着喝了一口红茶，这么多年还是接受不了这奇怪的苦味，阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉不在意地开口:“宠物而已，不遵本分，留之成患。”<br/>
“那王耀呢？听说你一直在给他注射药物？”</p>
<p>      啊，还是可乐最好喝！看，美丽的事物总是有人惦记着，阿尔弗雷德觉得有必要宣誓一下主权了，“The little beast that bites back needs some means to be clever, and I think it has nothing to do with you, my dear cousin.（反咬的小兽需要用一些手段才能乖巧，我想，这与你无关，我亲爱的表哥。）"<br/>
"Isn't it? Then I hope you'd better know your limits.（是吗？那我希望你最好知道些分寸。）"优雅的英/国绅士起身离去，走出门前又不放心地嘱咐一句“Don't be hoist with one's own petard.（不要搬起石头砸自己的脚）"〖注⑤〗<br/>
“I am the hero of the world.（我可是世界的hero）”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴毫不在意。让世界看笑话是永远不可能的，英雄怎么会失手呢？</p>
<p>        “Well, now I think I should go and see Mr.China.”想起了珍宝的年轻人格外开心。</p>
<p>       推开门，哦，真糟糕，这屋子里的空气是凝固成固体了吗？王耀怎么受得了？<br/>
阿尔弗雷德突然能理解中文里“活生生”这个词了，就像美丽的蝴蝶，当你亲手扼杀了它眼中的光，看着它失去生命的活力，变成投入石子也不会掀起涟漪的深潭，彻底失去灵性，成为死寂的标本，就能明白，再相似的美丽也不是原来的悸动了。<br/>
已经这样很多日了，清醒的意识对王耀已成奢侈，或许得到快感的时候才能意识到自己还在这世界上。</p>
<p>        玉减香消？形销骨立？哀毁骨立？<br/>
不，这些词都不够形容王耀了。<br/>
岂止是瘦？<br/>
连那种病态美都将近失去了，丝绸似的鸦黑发丝已经枯槁至极，开始泛黄、分叉，之前还带有圆润的五官在视觉上被磨出了棱角。蔷薇，也褪色了。鎏金不再有光，星星，还是陨灭了啊。<br/>
“王耀，你告诉我，到底有没有？”阿尔弗雷德在心疼之余仍然想得到答案。<br/>
……<br/>
没有回应。<br/>
“王耀，你就不能看着我？”阿尔弗雷德蹲下。<br/>
……<br/>
“什……么？”颇为费力地吐出两个字，然后恢复沉寂。<br/>
“看着我，别装傻。”王耀的头被粗暴地抬起，被迫直视这个也逃避正视自己内心的年轻人。<br/>
“呵……缺爱了？呃……”王耀纤细的颈部被一手掐住，眉头皱在一起，算是给面容添了分生气。<br/>
“我不是每次都会有这样的好心情。”看着王耀逐渐叠加在面部的痛苦，阿尔弗雷德松开了手，“掐死岂不少了很多乐趣？”<br/>
“咳……变态。”<br/>
“对，我是，你现在还不是我的囊中之物？哦，对了，你不想知道家里的情况吗？”<br/>
“自有……天佑，我……相信他们。”<br/>
“可是他们看起来好像不是那么团结呢，那个在你背上留下伤痕的人都肯伸手帮忙，而你最宠爱的妹妹，啧，真是冷漠啊。”<br/>
“你不也没逃过疫……情，咳……你的手……伸得太长了。”<br/>
“推动自/由/皿/煮是hero的爱好，毕竟，谁不向往独/立/自/主呢？”阿尔弗雷德扶了扶眼镜，气了王耀一通，心情好地简直可以连续读一百遍《独立宣言》。<br/>
“放……我出……去。”或许是被气的，王耀的脸上染上血色，映着憔悴的面容，只是诡异。胳膊像垂死之人留恋世界一样想要抬起，却因没有力气无奈地颤了颤。<br/>
“不要总是抱有不切实际的幻想，这可是你说的，只不过，现在该换换主语了。”阿尔弗雷德看见王耀挣扎的手时有些不忍与动摇，但仅仅是这么想想罢了，就算是死，也要由hero决定方式。切换成亲昵温柔的语气“Honey,好好休息，没有力气，怎么享受自/由/平/等呢？”<br/>
这次是没有任何留恋的离开，有信心掌控世界的hero不忍心、甚至害怕看到这样像一个将死之人的王耀。<br/>
他只想走快点，这样就可以甩掉脑海里关于王耀的一切——他曾经熠熠生辉现在却枯涸的琥珀双眸、他曾经倾泻如瀑现在却干枯毛躁的黑发、他曾经比蔷薇花的颜色还好看现在却只留惨白的嘴唇……<br/>
真的太多太多失控的东西了，他只是……只是想自私地留住王耀，可是为什么，连一句真心的回答都得不到呢？<br/>
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己呼吸着的新鲜空气罪恶极了，他的爱人，可是一直在黑暗与浑浊中的啊。<br/>
不，强大的美/利/坚是不会做错的，永远。王耀他只是累了而已，他会恢复正常的，会的。<br/>
浅浅夜色中，阿尔弗雷德头一次觉得晚上的灯光那么凉。</p>
<p>*<br/>
阿尔弗雷德喜欢那些关于王耀的照片，好像看着那些照片，就可以重回当时，王耀还是那么鲜活明朗。<br/>
他喜欢牡丹和梅花；他的杯子永远是老干部似的保温杯，里面泡着些稀奇古怪的东西；他喜欢束发带多于皮筋；他喜欢绿茶，但喝起酒来只要不是伏特加就能把所有人喝趴下；他喜欢我，可能吧，他总是不愿意承认，和我一样，想要逃避。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德买了几只梅花，红色的，他的爱人说红色才是最能代表他。<br/>
墓碑前是多么死寂啊，衬着梅花的红，刺地阿尔弗雷德眼睛疼。<br/>
最后的时候，他真的好轻啊，随意一阵风，就能把他带走，连金属链条都拴不住。</p>
<p>       王耀，我爱你，阿尔弗雷德爱你。<br/>
年轻的美/国男人在墓碑上照例留下一吻，凝视许久，留下梅花离去。</p>
<p>       我已见过银河，但我只爱一颗星。</p>
<p>————————————end———————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>〖注①〗来源于歌手Taylor Swift的《Dress》中的歌词，有改动，原歌词为:only bought this dress so you could take it off.( 买下长裙只等你亲手把它褪下)</p>
<p>〖注②〗NO（一氧化氮）是确定阝月 茎 石更 度、bó/起的主谋，含量越高越强♂。“有效大小”是指✘✘的有效大小，有点类似于横截面收到不同受力时的有效大小？。真的，专门看了数据分析。（严肃严肃，这是科学。）</p>
<p>〖注③〗lover大多时候取释义.a partner in a sexual relationship outside marriage（婚外的）以性关系为纽带的情人，情侣。（感兴趣的可以搜一下其他释义）可不要乱用这个词哦！</p>
<p>〖注④〗美国杉点乐园—“超级赛车”Top Thrill Dragster被称为是“死亡地狱过山车”的刺激可不是浪得虚名，在2005年之前它都是世界第一，直到被同乐园的京达卡超越，但是它的颜值要高出许多，高度达128米，约40层楼高，过山车在出发4秒内达到最大速度，完整的一圈需要惊人的853米，全程仅30秒<br/>更刺激的是，超级赛车有时会突然在顶部“抛锚”，并沿相反方向回落，由于过于刺激，景区特别提醒游客坐过山车之前要，穿上尿不湿。</p>
<p>〖注⑤〗《哈姆雷特》第三场第四幕有一句For 'tis the sport to have the engineer hoist with his own petard。  (开炮的要是给炮轰了，倒也是趣事一桩。）后来人们就用be hoist with one's own petard来比喻搬起石头砸自己的脚，害人反害己，自食其果等。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一些解释:<br/>①爱过。王耀对阿尔处于爱恨交织又不肯挑明的状态，阿尔以为自己对王耀更多的是对于玩物的掌控欲。不肯正视自己内心的二人啊。<br/>②虐待折磨而死，过程或许漫长，但绝对身心双重痛苦。<br/>③不要过度幻想斯德哥尔摩综合征，认真地讲，没人想被囚禁、折磨、侮辱，甚至被威胁生命，这是一种病态，用于文学作品或影视作品必定会经过加工、美化、改编，包装成残忍的玫瑰升华现实，所以，请务必，把艺术与现实分开，这是我写下这篇文的初衷。<br/>谢谢，谢谢你看到这里！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>